The new girl
by Flamzy-Fennekin
Summary: -first PPG story, remember that- A girl has fell from an unknown planet. She has no intentions other than finding out who she is and where she came from. Will she get that information?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I just want to say this is my first attempt at writing PPG. Then there's also the fact that I'm writing it on my kindle, so my writing may be blotchy, and I only remember the base personalities of the girls ( who doesn't? ) so there may be a bit of OOCness.**

**Well, here we go. C:**

Unknown POV

Where was she? What was she? Who was she? These questions swarmed the little girl's head as she stood and almost stumbled away. It had been like she never walked before. But who knows, maybe she never did. Her eyes opened to reveal calm, violet optics that were hinted with worry.

She walked out of the purple sludge she had been created from, looking back with curiosity. Was that what she was? Sludge? She looked at her arm - no. Not sludge. Definately not sludge. She looked back and watched as some black chemicals poured into the sludge, causing it to bubble. The curiosity took over the confused girl as she watched a shape, very thin, very frail, form. Though it did not move.

She moved closer and looked at the thing - it was the same thing as her. It even looked like her. But, male. Very much male. She stood up and looked around. Was she supposed to wait for the other to awaken? Or would that be forever? She reached out her hand and dragged it through the male - he wasn't stable. Her hand drifted right through him. She took a step back, scared.

She wouldn't wait. Not here, at least. She was afraid of... well, being alone. Could it be years before he could stand? Minutes, maybe? Whatever the case was, she wouldn't wait. Without a second look at him, the girl looked up at the dark sky and sighed. She stomped a foot and went flying, heading straight for outer space.

A scream echoed around her, but was sucked into nothing. Her scream. A scream of fear. She was... flying. She was pretty sure that was unusual. The girl wiggled her nose and shivered, still flying ahead. Maybe some other planet had to have the answer to this.

And that's where she found it, Earth. She could hear the business of the beings down there, much different than where she was, which was barren with only one other. Who, at the moment, couldn't talk. She put on what she thought was a smile and rocketed towards Earth, a purplish light following her. Once she hit the atmosphere, she felt herself burn up. She felt the fire around her as she hurried down.

And suddenly, it all stopped. She found herself, hovering in the air, with three others like her, around her. She looked at them innocently, and the one with black hair scoffed, her green eyes rolling. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes was holding her up while the one with auburn hair and pink eyes observed her.

"Girls," said the pink-eyed one. "I think the Professor needs to see this." She murmured.

"You think?" The green-eyed one growled, already disppearing with a green light following her.

The blue-eyed one nodded and took off with the unknown girl in her hands. The pink-eyed was just ahead, a pink light following her.

So these people were like her? She blinked a few times, opening her mouth to say something.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She squeaked after the last stutter, surprised by her own voice.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls." Said the pink-eyed one as they neared a white building with three large, circular windows. They flew the unknown girl in and a piece of cloth was thrown at her face. It was an odd green color, definitely not her taste.

"Put it on." Ordered the green-eyed one. The girl that came from the sludge stood up with the cloth in hand, looking around. Each girl had the same type of cloth that covered their body. She looked down and saw that her own body wasn't clothed. A light layer of red rested on her cheeks as she pulled on one of the girl's dresses.

"Th-thank you." She whispered, her voice still surprising her.

"Whatever." She muttered, opening the door. The other girls smiled and grabbed the new girl's hands, bringing her out of the room.

"Professor!" The three of them called in unison.

**I actually had some fun writing this... might continue it... eh. Never know.**

**Review, please c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, the girls are about thirteen here. So they won't just be wearing those dresses that they are currently wearing. They will also start crushing on others.**

The Professor peaked around the corner, eyes automatically catching sight of the violet eyed girl in an oddly colored green dress that just didn't suit her. He was shocked, causing himself to walk all the way out of his hiding spot and kneeling to look at the girl. His eyes traced her shape, then her eyes, and then her brunette hair that was beginning to curl. Finally, he looked to the other girls.

"What happened here?" He demanded, eyes filled with worry, not furry. Yet his voice still caused the unknown girl to flinch.

"We don't know. We just found her plummeting to Earth with lots of fire!" The blue one commented, arms flailing about.

"This time, Bubbles isn't over exaggerating. We actually did find her falling towards Earth, on fire." The pink one noted, fixing her long auburn hair. The Professor nodded and observed the girl for a few more seconds before giving a simple smile.

"Well, I guess you girls have a new friend." He stood up fully. "I'll do more research in a bit to see where she came from. But, at the moment and since she is no harm, why don't you show her the ways of the town? And your powers as well?" He could already tell that she had something chemical-related in her, or coming into orbit would have killed her. And with that, the Professor slipped into his lab.

The green one huffed and crossed her arms. "Now what, Blossom?" She asked, staring at the girl with the pink eyes.

"Well, first of all Buttercup, she needs a name. No one is anyone without a name." Blossom stated, walking back to the room with Bubbles behind her.

"Oh! She could be Bunny 2.0! Or Beatrice! Or Brenda! Or-" Bubbles was cut off by the violet-eyed girl.

"My name is Dylan." Sure, she ruined the whole 'B' thing. But she liked the name Dylan.

"But Dylan is a guys name!" Buttercup protested.

"Dylan, along with various names like Max, Sam, and Alex can be used for both genders, Buttercup." Blossom commented. The newly named Dylan smiled a bit, but squeaked when Bubbles had taken her hand.

"We need to go shopping! She can't wear Buttercup's clothes forever!" She squealed. Dylan let herself be dragged behind Bubbles, sighing mentally. Blossom giggled and followed while Buttercup, again, huffed. But there was a faint chuckle that exited Buttercup's mouth as they all left the house and headed towards the shopping center.

Dylan was holding two or three bags with the same colored clothing in each one. All purple stuff. The only time there was another color was so it accented the purple - to black, dark blue, lime green, etc. The other girls had the same about of bags, just with their style clothing and their colors.

Dylan, as mentioned, had purple things. She mostly had sneakers, sweaters, graphic tees, and dark washed jeans. Bubbles had everything light blues and cyans, along with frilly. The only pants she got was so she could wear a little tank top with bubbles blowing across it. Blossom had mostly pink and a few light reds. Her outfits were pencil skirts, blouses, and flats. Lastly, Buttercup. She hard greens, obviously. All of her outfits consisted of baggy sweats and t-shirts, along with black combat boots. Its amazing how such different girls could fit together so perfectly, huh?

"Dylan, how do you like your new clothes?" Blossom broke the brunette girl's thoughts. She briefly looked down, remembering she changed into the first outfit she got. That was a thick purple sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. She then had darkwash blue jeans and high tops.

"They're... cute. Thank you very much." She didn't know what other way to put it. Dylan yawned quietly and stretched, stuffing her hands in her pockets and allowing her bags to float beside her with a strange purple aura beside her. The other girls didn't seem to notice.

"No problem, Dylan." Blossom smiled as she continued to walk towards the exit.

"Do you guys like your clothes?" Dylan asked, tipping her head to the side, slightly.

"Its much better than wearing the same thing as them every day." Buttercup grumbled, hinting a smile.

The four girls continued down the street, deciding to continue walking and not fly that day. Though three of the four girls wish they flew after they heard some chuckles from behind a few bushes. Dylan dropped the bags and squeaked.

"W-what was that?" The purple girl choked out. And finally, out came three shapes, one red, one blue, and one green. They looked like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Except a bit taller, buffer.

Maler. If that was a word.

Buttercup dropped her bags in order to clench her fists. "Its nothing, Dylan. Just a bunch of low lifes." She stuck out her tongue towards the boys.

"In other words, Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo." Blossom put in, motioning to each one as she spoke their name.

"And who's this new little Puff?" Butch taunted as he hovered over the air and flew above Dylan, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Get away from her!" Butercup growled, launching herself at Butch and already fighting him. Bubbles then began to fight reluctantly with Boomer, and Brick did the same with Blossom. Dylan just stood in the middle of it all, stunned. Buttercup, the one who seemed to dislike her the most, saved her from a creep... and now, that creep had Buttercup pinned. Same with the other girls and their counter parts.

Dylan wiggled her fingers, taking in a deep breath and using the power she had a bit ago to hold her bags in mid air to grip the RowdyRuff Boys. The strange purple aura began to surround the boys as she lifted them into mid air, each of them wriggling. The girls watched with awe.

Dylan then tightened her grip, causing them to wheeze, and swung her arm forward before letting go, allowing them to disappear into the distance in shock. Although tired from lifting and throwing three boys with powers, she stumbled over to the girls to check on them.


	3. Chapter 4

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Dylan stood beside Buttercup, who was already dusting off her close and grunting. "Are you okay, Buttercup?" She asked quickly. Buttercup grumbled in response.

"We're fine, Dylan." Blossom said behind her. "But are you okay?" Dylan looked at herself. Everything was fine except for her hands, which were clammy and red from quick acting and thinking. But she just blinked her violet eyes twice and the redness went away, alone with the clamminess. The girls stared.

"How did you do that!?" Bubbled exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Dylan shrugged.

"I don't know. Its how I was made." Dylan explained. "I know of one more power. Shape shifting. The thing is, all these powers have defects... I think its because I wasn't stable at first. My telekinesis leaves my hands hurt and cut. My healing leaves me light-headed. And shape-shifting takes away the energy of what I'm shifting into, which makes them pass out, and when its over I pass out." The brunette sighed.

"Are you light-headed now?" Blossom held her shoulders as Dylan shook her head.

"Small injuries, like small lacerations, don't take so much energy from me. Its things like burns, broken arms, and bigger lacerations that do."

The three original girls nodded and Dylan left then to go get her bags, which allowed the girls to talk.

"But shes full of defects! She could blow up or something!" Buttercup argued with Blossom.

"Buttercup, the villians are getting stronger. We need extra hands!" Blossom countered.

"Then its settled!" Bubbles squealed excitedly. Dylan picked up the other bags too and floated back to the three powerpuffs. She looked at them curiously.

"Dylan, would you like to be a Powerpuff?" Blossom asked. Dylan blinked a few times.

"You're serious...?" She asked cautiously, nervously curling her hair around her finger.

"Of course we're serious! Why would we ever play a joke like that on you?" Bubbles asked, her long pig tails bouncing as she hopped excitedly.

"Well, if that's true, then yes. I would be delighted to join your ranks." Dylan dipped her head, containing her excitement fairly well - excite the smile that was twitching its way onto her face. The girls laughed, even Buttercup smiled a bit, and they decided to fly their way home anyways.

Once they were all home, Dylan found herself in front of the professor. He had a bunch of metal tools and his eyes were filled with curiousity. She allowed herself to be tugged by him into the lab, which let Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles to follow. They all, of course, were wearing an outfit they had gotten. It must've felt weird to where the same thing all the time!

Blossom had her signature bow, as usual, along with a pink blouse where the sleeves hung off her arms. She had a pure white skirt on, along with pink flats and white tights. Bubbles had a flowing blue dress with cyan assets. She wore blue wedges and had her blonde hair in their pigtails. Buttercup was wearing a loose tank top with camo pants that seemed to have to many pockets. She also had knee high combat boots. Her short black/dark brown hair was the same as well.

Dylan took the time to admire their senses of style while the Professor was doing tests on her.

"Dylan, tell me how you got here." He spoke, hooking her up to wires. She was confused, but nodded.

"Well, I came from a distant planet, I think. It was barren and bleak - I was the only living thing. There was another, but I left him behind..." she looked at the wires and watched how the one that took blood had purple sludge. "I came from a large pool of this stuff. It made me, and the kid I left behind." The Professor nodded. He took the tube out of her arm and tested the purple sludge.

"Just as I thought!" He grinned, catching all of the girls off guard. "Dylan here is made from the same thing you girls were created from - Chemical X. But this chemical is unstable, as you are Dylan. And since you weren't made with suger, spice, or anything nice, I'm sorry to say there will be a few... glitches."

The violet eyed girl twiddled her thumbs. "I figured as much." She softly said. "Does this mean I can't leave the house?" She asked curiously. She had gotten what she wanted - people to talk to. But she can't speak to any if she wasn't let outside! She smiled when the Professor gave a laugh.

"Of course you can go outside!" He smiled. "I'm just... very worried for you... promise me you'll tell me if you feel wrong? Sick? If you're hurt in any way?" He asked with big pleading eyes. The girls giggled and Dylan wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Promise."

Suddenly, she felt the Professor be tugged, and saw the other girls. He grinned and leaned down, giving everyone a hug.

"Group hug!" Bubbles squealed.

It was a few hours later and the girls were being tucked into bed. Dylan slept in a sleeping bag at the edge of the bed, since there was no room at the top.

"Good night Professor!" The girls called as he closed the door, leaving a little light for Bubbles. And with that, the girls went to sleep.


End file.
